As social media has become more popular, Internet traffic associated with sharing social media has increased. For example, individual users rely on the Internet to share content, such as texts, pictures, audios, and videos with their contacts. Social network websites have also emerged as a popular medium for sharing such content and allowing users to stay connected to each other.
In addition to individual users, business enterprises are increasingly interested in the ability to share social media and have thus developed collaborative environments and platforms deployable over multiple locations. For example, multiple users from different geographic locations can rely on collaborative platforms to attend the same virtual meeting or view the same video.
As the need for sharing of social media grows, so too does the need for efficiently managing the way in which social media is shared among multiple users and business enterprises.